Taller Than Me
by AnimeFan628
Summary: Chris is gay in high school and has a crush on a boy, named Conor, who is presumed to be straight. Chris's older brother is throwing an end of the year party which Conor is invited to. How will this night turn out?


Hi. I'm Chris, a sophomore in high school and soon to be junior. I'm gay, but no one knows except for a select group of friends. I have a crush on a guy in my grade, but I'm 99% sure he's straight. There is one weird thimg about my crush. He's taller than me. Like 2 feet taller than me.

I've had a crush on him ever since I saw him half naked in the locker room. You haven't lived until you've seen a half naked, tan teenager with an almost six pack. Everytime he talks to me I get so flustered. But there is no way he could have feelings for a loser like me.

One more thing that is very important. I have an older brother named Aaron who is in his senior year. On the last day of school hes going to throw a huge party and a lot of kids from most grades are invited. Lucky for us our parents are going away that week for buisness.

So one day in school I'm at my locker and Conor comes up to me and asks, "Are you going to be at your brother's party?" I try not to blush.

"Yeah. I'll be there."

He smiles, "Cool. I'll see you there." and with that he walks away.

I shove my head in to my locker, freaking out. _He just asked if I was going to be at the party! Does that mean he's into me? Wait...What if he's asking if I will be there because he doesn't want me there! What if he hates me! No... stop thinking like that. You're over complicating things. Just be happy that Conor will be there._

The rest of my day went like normal and before I knew it, the last day of school was upon us, and therefore Aaron's party.

I got out of school and helped my brother with preparations for the party. Then it turned 6 pm. Guests started arriving and we had finished decorating and preparing just in time. Aaron was ready, but i wasnt so I hopped into the shower. In the shower I could hear the bass of the music, and people cheering and talking.

When I was almost done I thought I heard the door open, but no one said anything. Then I hear it. Conor.

"Hey Chris! You in here?" Just like that he opened the shower curtain.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I try to cover myself with the shower curtain.

"Eh, what a shame." He looked me straight in the eyes. "I thought you would want to see me."

I just realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt, just skinny jeans. Damn, why did he have to look so good in skinny jeans. He stepped into the shower.

"W-what are you doing? You'll ruin your clothes!"

"It's okay. I brought a spare." By the end of that sentence he had me up against the wall. He held my hands down by my waist. I felt like I should struggle, but I didn't want to. I just wanted to stay there, with him holding me.

He leaned in and I looked up at him, my face was on fire, and not because from the hot water of the shower. Then it happened. The sole best moment of my life. We kissed. It started out with just lips and then our tounges started exploring each other. He broke off.

"W-why did you stop?"

"Because I have a better idea of how to make your time worthwhile."

He started to crouch down. Kissing my neck and chest as he finally got down to my fully erect cock.

I've never experienced something as full of pleasire as this. He engulfed my cock, his tounge latheringnit in saliva. I had a feeling behind my cock that made it feel like it was about to explode. Then it happened. I was dirty minded, but I had never masturbated. For the first time it happened. I could feel the cum shooting out of my dick and into his mouth. I could see he was surprised, but then he adjusted to it. My body was like a puppet and the ones pulling my strings was his mouth and tounge.

He pulled away.

"N-no. Please don't stop."

"I have something better in mind."

Conor then turned off the water picked me up in his arms and dried us off together and then took me to my room. Conor put me down in bed and that gave me time to process what the fuck just happened. He then took off his pants and boxers relealing his own rock-hard cock. He layed down next to me. He turned on his side, smiled at me and then pulled me into a kiss.

This was the night that I had always dreamed of. Him next to me, his body so warm and soft, our erections brushing up against each other, only making them more and more erect. Finally we broke of and he flipped me around onto my stomach.

"You want this, right?"

"Y-yes. I've thought about this moment for so long."

I could feel Conor's warm chest on my back, with preparing to stick it in me. Then it happened(again). He shoved it in and my asshole erupted with pain, but also extreme pleasure. I instantly started cumming. He started pulling in and out, my moans sounding throughout the room. Good thing that the music was up loud.

After a good minute or two Conor finally breaks the silnce between us.

"I-i'm going to cum!" He quietly moaned

"Do it. Fill me with it."

Then once again it happened. He jizzed inside of me. I could feel it running up my asshole, into my stomach, making me feel and warm and lightheaded. It was the best rhing that ever happened to me.

After he finished he pulled out and we both just lay there for a good 30 seconds. I started the conversation.

"Is this going to be the last time we do this?"

Conor looked at me and smiled, "Do you want it to be?"

"No" I replied.

"Then it won't."

"Does that mean we're-"

"If it's okay with you, Chris."

"Fine with me...babe."

We started another session of kissing and eventually fell asleep in each others arms.

 **Two Years Later**

It's late June in my senior year. Graduation is soon and Conor and I are in a healthy, benefitial relationship. I plan in our last year of college together to propose, but that's still a ways to go. Even now, two years from that one amazing day Conor my boyfriend is still

Taller than me.


End file.
